


На приёме

by DiaryAlive2019



Category: Diary.ru
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryAlive2019/pseuds/DiaryAlive2019
Summary: «...в последнее время с деньгами совсем плохо стало. Я уж не говорю о том, чтобы обивку дивану поменять или ножки укрепить: тут клопов, не поверите, кормить почти уже нечем!»Работа написана для WTF Kombat 2018





	На приёме

Доктор сидел в тиши кабинета, размышляя о жизни. Кризис подкосил всех, и в дверь с табличкой «Психиатр» стали стучаться всё реже. Как ни странно, да! Теперь большинству было не до того, чтобы печься о психическом здоровье: стали заботиться только о физическом выживании. А во-вторых, в нынешних реалиях разные психические отклонения постепенно стали считаться нормой, не требующей коррекции.  
Но тут... в дверь постучали.

— Да! — радостно встрепенулся доктор.

На пороге возник озадаченный молодой человек.

— Здравствуйте, батенька, — поприветствовал его доктор. — На что жалуетесь?

— У меня это... глюки, — сказал посетитель.

Доктор был опытный.

— А какого рода? — спросил он. — Браузер? Скайп? Интернет? Может быть, дайри? Если дайри, так это не стра...

— Вы не поняли, — мрачно ответил молодой человек. — У меня настоящие глюки. То есть эти... гал-лю-ци-нации!

— Вот как? Интересненько, интересненько... А подробнее расскажете? Садитесь вот тут, я вас слушаю.

— В общем, доктор, — начал незадачливый пациент робко, — у меня есть диван.

— И чем же это плохо, батенька? Диван в быту — штука удобная, разве нет?

— Нет, — вздохнул пациент. — Это старый диван. Очень старый. У него иногда ножки подламываются, обивка опять же требует замены, спинка продавлена... ну, в общем, вы знаете, как это бывает! И мне все говорят, что давно пора этот диван выбросить.

— А вы? Не хотите?

— Не могу, — развёл руками посетитель. — Не поверите: жалко.

— Ну, батенька, это бывает, и довольно часто: дорогие нам вещи...

— А самое страшное, — прозвучало в ответ решительно, — в нём с самого начала жили... клопы.

— Клопы?! А дустом вы их не...

— Как вы можете, доктор, — раздался тяжёлый вздох. — Они же... живые. Я их даже люблю. Они... движение создают. Не поверите, я их даже кормил иногда.

— Кормили? А позвольте полюбопытствовать — чем?

— Ну... садился на диван и сидел. Какое-то время. А они... кушали.

— Кушали, — покачал головой доктор. — Так и что же ваши галлюцинации?

—Тут это… в последнее время с деньгами совсем плохо стало. Я уж не говорю о том, чтобы обивку дивану поменять или ножки укрепить: тут клопов, не поверите, кормить почти уже нечем!

Доктор внимательнее посмотрел на своего пациента: тот был откровенно бледен, с синими кругами под глазами.

— Вам бы в отпуск, батенька, — сказал доктор сочувственно. — Куда-нибудь на природу, рыбку там половить... Оно успокаивает, знаете!

— Да не в отпуске же дело! В общем... думал я, думал... и решился наконец. Выкинуть этот самый диван. Вместе с клопами.

— Хмм, — только и сказал доктор. — И что?

— Нашёл недорогую контору по вывозу старой мебели, позвонил, договорился... а потом пошёл и сказал: всё, друзья, готовьтесь, расстаёмся мы с вами навсегда! Но я вас буду любить и помнить, и всё такое.

— Погодите, кому вы сказали?

— Клопам, конечно. Они же имеют право знать. Клопы — тоже люди! У них в этом диване, может, целая жизнь!

— Целая жизнь... в диване, — повторил доктор, покусывая дужку очков. — А вы, батенька, уверены, что у вас... эмм... только галлюцинации? Никаких других проблем у себя не замечали?

Но пациента так просто с толку было не сбить.

— Погодите, доктор. Сначала про галлюцинации. Так вот, сказал я им, значит, и пошёл спать. Утром приехали грузчики — диван увозить. Вынесли его на лестничную клетку и сказали — тяжёлый диван-то, отдохнуть, мол, надо. И пошли перекурить. Я на кухне чайку поставил... грущу, конечно. Потом слышу — открывается дверь...

— И? — напрягся доктор.

— И входит в дверь мой диван! Обратно!

— Погодите, батенька, — озадачился доктор, — как это входит? Вы же сами сказали — у него ножки ремонта требуют?

— Вот и я удивился! А оказалось знаете что?..

Пациент сделал паузу, словно готовясь к решающему прыжку в пропасть.

— Что?.. — доктор уже сам разволновался.

— Это клопы его обратно принесли!..

— Постойте, это как?

— Сам не понимаю, — пожал плечами пациент. — Вот поэтому к вам и пришёл. Говорю же — глюки какие-то.

— Ну... а дальше-то что было?

— Дальше совсем ничего не понятно, — пациент обхватил голову руками. — Они этот диван внесли, на место поставили и говорят: «Хозяин, ты нас извини, но мы решили, что нам тут удобно и никуда мы отсюда не пойдём. Ты только скажи, в чем проблема у тебя с этим нашим диваном?»

— С нашим! — всплеснул руками доктор. — Ишь ты, собаки какие!

— Клопы, — уныло поправил пациент. — Но шустрые, как собаки! Кстати, они и собаку мою тоже к делу подключили. Она вообще была ни при чём тут! А теперь, смотрю, оживилась. Но там такой зоопарк начался...

— Погодите, в каком смысле зоопарк?

— В самом прямом! Сперва клопы... бегали, бегали, я даже ноги на пол опустить боялся: вдруг кого раздавлю? Потом появился бобёр и принёс новые ножки для дивана: сам, говорит, выточил! Потом пришла выдра и сказала, что будет менять обивку! Ткани, говорят, четыре здоровенных куска уже на складе заказали, и что она своей шкурой лично заплатила. У неё, говорит, запасная есть, даже несколько. Семь, что ли, точно не помню. А потом пришла Ка... Капибара! — пациент всхлипнул. — И окончательный порядок навела! Мне совсем делать нечего, диван становится как новый, клопы в нём чай пьют и вечером ко мне ходят — спасибо сказать!

— А, простите... они что, совсем не кусаются?

— Ну... некоторые кусаются, не без этого. Но Капибара бдит, и я ей помогаю, что же я, хозяин же! Но так или иначе — галлюцинации ведь? Правда? Может, таблеточек каких?

— Даже и не знаю, батенька, чем вам помочь. Судя по вашим рассказам — вляпались вы крепко. Если клопы принесли назад свой диван и начали его обустраивать — вам деваться некуда. Вы на этом диване ещё посидите в своё удовольствие! Но должен вас расстроить: боюсь, что это не галлюцинации, а самая что ни на есть реальная реальность. А скажите, деньги они вам ещё не носят?

— Вы знали, доктор, — пациент совсем побледнел. — Я хотел это в конце...

— А что ж тут удивительного, дорогой вы мой! Сейчас у всех трудности, и место, где можно душой отдохнуть — знаете, как ценится? Поэтому сейчас не только люди, но даже клопы свой дом спасают. А если вы спросите, откуда у них деньги — ну... зарабатывают, наверное? Кто чем может, тем и зарабатывает. Сейчас, знаете ли, кризис, всем приходится крутиться!..


End file.
